


Tangling Overgrowth

by ArabianSmut



Series: Elemental Mastery [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabianSmut/pseuds/ArabianSmut
Summary: Elemental Mastery: A series of stories involving Pokemon trainers specializing in specific Pokemon types losing to opponents using a type they should be taking down without trouble. They then have to pay for their loss with more than just money.Flannery's very first battle as a gym leader goes awry when she underestimates a grass type trainer's team. They quickly show her just how powerful some vines can be.
Series: Elemental Mastery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Tangling Overgrowth

The day finally arrived! Flannery couldn’t contain her excitement. She even showed up early desperately looking over everything to make sure it was all ready. Her first day as a gym leader was an important one. No one would be there to make sure she didn’t mess up. She just had to do everything right herself! The fire type leader checked on her Pokemon and inspected the gym. With nervous and shaking hands, she opened the doors and prepared.

To her surprise, the first trainer showed up soon after. She didn’t recognize them but then, Flannery didn’t know many people outside Lavaridge town. They looked older than most trainers, tall and lanky with dark skin. Their long brown hair had streaks of green, matching with the forest green shirt and glasses they wore. Flannery listened in as the man at the entrance explained the gym to the newcomer. The trainer understood and wasted no time making their way through.

Leaving them to the challenge, Flannery went to wait in the final room. No one else would be in there with them, but that was fine. She just had to do her best to win. That was assuming the trainer even made it to her. While she waited though, Flannery rehearsed her leader lines and fiddled with her outfit, wondering if the black crop top wasn’t the right call. Maybe she should have gone with a uniform like they do in Galar.

A splash from a geyser alerted Flannery that the trainer had arrived. She quickly got into position and watched them approach. “M-my name is Flannery! I’m the gym leader here! Are you ready to FACE OFF AGAINT MY FIRE TYPES!” The opposing trainer stopped and stared in surprise. “Uh, s-sorry, I’m new. Actually… truth be told this is my first official battle as a gym leader but still, I’m going to give it my all! So, be PREPARED!”

The trainer smiled. “That’s alright. My name is Kuru. It’s an honor to be your first challenger. I won’t hold back though! I’m going to beat you here.”

“Hold back? I’m a gym leader. Don’t think you can beat me that easily even if I am new! Now, let’s go!” Each trainer got their first ball ready and sent out their Pokemon, Flannery leading with her Slugma. She was caught offguard when Kurum sent out his Ivysaur. “What? You’re picking a grass type?! Don’t let the geysers fool you. The other trainers here should have been a hint but I use fire types. You’ll be in serious trouble if you don’t keep type matchups in mind.”

“Grass types are my specialty. Don’t worry. They’ll be just fine. In fact, I’ll beat you without a single one getting knocked out.”

“No way?!” Flannery was incredulous. “NO way that’ll happen! You can challenge me again after you lose but you won’t beat me with grass types!”

“How about a bet, then?” Flannery listened on, now feeling confused. “If you beat me then next time I’ll come back with only water rock and ground types. If I win though, well, I’ll get whatever I want from you. Shouldn’t be too bad for a gym leader, right? You mainly use fire types, so grass shouldn’t be an issue at all.”

Flannery wasn’t sure. There was nothing in the rules about this but she eventually just nodded her head. She couldn’t lose! “OKAY FINE! SO THEN GO SLUGMA AND USE SUNNY DAY!” Before it was able to move though, the Pokemon was covered in seeds laid out by the Ivysaur. “That won’t do much! Now I’ll hit you with a suped up fire move!” Before she got the chance though, a powder covered Slugma, causing it to fall asleep.

After that, Flannery didn’t stand a chance. Ivysaur took out Slugma before it woke up. It put the Numel to sleep and then swapped over to Leafeon. She never even saw the third pokemon as the grass type took out her last two without trouble, putting them to sleep whenever they woke up and hitting hard before they could damage it. Flannery sank to her knees. “AAAAH, maybe I’m not ready to be a gym leader…”

Kurum took out their Pokeballs, letting Leafeon and a Tangela out. “Well, I heard you used fire types. That’s a big weakness for grass so I came prepared. You should have known that.” Flannery looked around at the Pokemon, wanting to know why they were out. The challenger’s hand was in front of her face. “So, I won, right?”

“Huh? Oh! Right!” Flannery got back up to her feet and turned, looking around for the badge and TM she owed them. “Here you go for w- WHA?!” She jumped in surprise as something brushed against her ass. Turning, she saw one of Ivysaur’s vines hovering close to her. “Hey tell your Pokemon to watch it!”

“Oh sorry about that, they’re just really excited.” Kurum patted Ivysaur’s head, getting it to retract the vine.

“Yeah, I guess beating a bunch of fire types would be something for them to be excited about.”

Kurum shook their head. “No, I meant the bet.” Flannery froze up. She’d forgotten about that. “I get what I want now, remember? Well, all of us want the same thing.”

“Wh- what’s that?” Flannery felt nervous now, taking a step back. The only thing there though was the desk she kept the badges and TMs on and the wall. The only way down was the ledge behind Kurum.

“You.” As if that was a command, Ivysaur sent out both its vines. One wrapped around Flannery’s wrist and the other around her mouth, preventing her from yelling. The gym leader still let out some muffled screams but that wouldn’t do any good. “Now now, you lost the bet, remember? A gym leader is only as good as their word. Plus, if you scream and people come to check, they might find you in a weird situation. You sure that’s how you want your first day as a gym leader to be remembered?”

Flannery gulped nervously but nodded her head in understanding. Ivysaur loosened the vine allowing her to speak. “What do you want?”

“Well for starters, let’s make sure we’re not bothered. Go ahead and send everyone else in the gym home. Close up for a bit. We’ll keep going after that.” The other people in the gym were confused when the order was issued but gym leaders closing up their gyms for various reasons was nothing new. Soon they all cleared out. 

“Okay so now wh- AAAAAAAAAAAAH” Ivysaur and Tangela’s vines lifted Flannery up into the air. Her wrists and ankles were completely tied up. “L-let me DOWN! What’s going on?!” She looked over to Kurum who was just shaking his head.

“We’re getting what we wanted, remember? That was the bet. Don’t worry. This is the fun part. You might even enjoy it too.” The grass types moved her around easily as even more vines snaked around the girl’s body. She screamed in surprise as one moved between her legs pressing right into her crotch. “That’s no good, your jeans are in the way.” Kurum snapped their fingers. The vine pushed through the gap in Flannery’s belt. With a hard tug, it the leather was broken. She began to struggle more but it did no good. The vines started to move into the denim of her jeans and before long, tore through them.

Flannery tried to cross her legs but it did no good. Her jeans were being tugged down, revealing a pair of Cyndaquil print panties. “Those are cute. Were they supposed to be lucky underwear or something?”

The gym leader closed her eyes tight, trying to convince herself this wasn’t happening. “W-why, please no more.”

She felt a hand on her face now. “Hey, a bet’s a bet. You underestimated grass types. I think it’s only fair they show what they’re capable of.” Flannery opened her eyes and stared at Kurum. Their pokemon hadn’t stopped, and she gasped in shock when Ivysaur’s vine pushed her panties to one side. Before she could raise another protest, the prehensile limb pressed directly against her sex.

“W-wait, I nev-” Her words were cut short as the vine thrust into her. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Her first time was going to be like this?! Even as she was getting fucked by the grass Pokemon’s vine, Flannery tried to struggle free. There was more to come though, she quickly realized. Leafeon’s paws ripped at her shirt, destroying it and her black sports bra without much effort at all. The grassy fur was rough on her skin. It felt nothing like her own hands, and the Pokemon weren’t making any effort to be gentle or careful. She couldn’t stop grasping or shrieking whenever one brushed against her nipples and the fucking from the vine was leaving her speechless.

As much as she tried to fight it though, Flannery couldn’t hide the moans when Ivysaur managed to rub against her clit or when her breasts were teased just right. She tried to beg for this to stop again but deep down knew it was well past that point. As she thought it couldn’t go any further though, she felt something on her ass again. That gave her new found resolve to struggle and try to fight them off. She could only yell in pain though when Tangela’s vine spanked her. Flannery’s face was crimson red now. She hadn’t been spanked in her life before. “Good idea, Tangela. She is complaining a lot for someone who agreed to this. It is time to punish her.” On cue, the Pokemon pushed Flannery to her knees, using their vines to tie her hands behind her back while forcing her face down, leaving her rear exposed to them.

Tangela delivered another smack to Flannery’s ass, causing her to thrust forward and yelp in surprise. Why was this happening? More worrying to the gym leader though, why did it feel so… The next hit made her yell again, but it was different. There was pleasure mixed in that she couldn’t hide. The fourth one made her body shudder, and the fifth left her ass red and caused her to moan. By now she couldn’t bare to open her eyes. She didn’t want to look or face anyone while she was like this.

It seemed to stop, giving Flannery a chance to catch her breath. She barely even noticed the feeling of what was happening next. Tangela spread the gym leader’s ass cheeks open, and one of its vines moved slowly. The grass type oozed a strange liquid around itself before thrusting the limb into the tight hole. That got Flannery’s attention. She bucked up in response, letting out a voiceless yell, feeling completely drained. She fell forward again, the fight completely out of her as the grass type fucked her ass without care.

Leafeon lacked the vines the others used and was much more direct as a result. Tangela and Ivysaur made space for it, moving the gym leader into position. The Eeveelution climbed on top of the trainer and with practiced ease thrust its green cock into Flannery’s cunt. She couldn’t even raise an objection at this point, letting the trio use her body as they pleased. The most she could manage was whimpers of protested pleasure as the vines played with her nipples and clit.

“Don’t forget about me, now.” Kurum stood in front of Flannery, the fly of their jeans opened to let out their long cock. The Pokemon reposition the trainer, lifting her head to be crotch level and using their vines to guide her. She didn’t have the strength to fight against it, knowing the struggle was pointless. Instead she opened her mouth, letting them push her head forward until she started to gag.

Kurum for their part watched eagerly as their Pokemon guided the younger trainer’s head back and forth on their member, effectively fucking her face without laying a finger on her. “Use your tongue too. You know a gym leader should always do their best, even if they don’t like the task at hand.” Flannery didn’t bother to raise an objection, instead lazily running her tongue along the length and tip while letting the Pokemon continue moving her.

Flannery’s body stiffened and shuddered. The constant attention was too much for her. She knew what was happening, though it didn’t feel at all like when she masturbated. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, the feeling wasn’t bad. Soon after her eyes widened when some liquid hit the back of her throat. The salty sweet taste filling her mouth caused her to start coughing. The Pokemon pulled her head back and the rest of Kurum’s cum landed on her hair as a result. 

For her first taste of it, Flannery was caught off guard but she found herself actually craving it a bit. Instinctively swallowing and licking her lips, she couldn’t figure out why, but it was actually good. It was as if Kurum knew, or maybe it was unintentional, but when they held their cock in front of her face, Flannery proceeded to lick and suck it clean without instruction, savoring the last bit of taste she got from it.

It wasn’t long after that Leafeon’s grass knot was buried deep inside Flannery. She didn’t get why it felt so strange and suddenly stretched her more but at least knew this meant the grass type was finished. The tangela was the last, its vine filling her ass with a weird liquid that felt completely different. As it pulled out, she found herself instinctively thrusting her ass backwards as if not wanting it to stop.

Kurum returned Leafeon to its Pokeball, freeing Flannery from the knot and making space for the last Pokemon. Ivysaur was the only one left, using the vines to hold her up as it mounted the gym leader. All the excitement meant it didn’t take long to finish. Flannery barely moved, Ivysaur doing most of the work for both of them with its vines. Soon after, Flannery felt something dripping down her leg and knew that for the second time her pussy had been filled with a Pokemon’s cum.

Tangela and Ivysaur were recalled and Kurum began to pack their things, including the newly acquired gym badge and TM that had fallen to the ground. “You have a change of clothes? It’ll be hard to explain this if not. I wouldn’t mind letting you borrow some of mine. Think of it as a thank you.” Flannery lazily shook her head, lying on the ground in a stupor. She kept a spare outfit around. The geysers tended to soak whatever she was wearing. “Alright then, well thank you for a great gym experience! Yours was definitely my favorite so far! After I become champion, I’ll have to come back and challenge you again. Then we can both go all out. With the same bet in place, of course.”

Flannery slowly sat up, still too sore to stand up properly. “Wh-what makes you th…” She finally found the energy to talk at least. “WHY WOULD I AGREE TO THAT?! NO WAY!” Kurum walked back to the ledge. “What you did was wrong! I could get you disqualified!”

The trainer stopped and replied without turning around. “You won’t though. It was fun. Be ready for that rematch soon.” With that they headed down and to the exit.

Flannery wrapped her arms around her body and shuddered. All of that just happened. She lost her virginity to some Pokemon and… she even orgasmed! So many questions were reeling in her head. Was that the trainer’s plan from the start? What was the stuff Tangela oozed? Why did Kurum’s cum taste so good? No, none of those would get answers. “Next time I WON’T LOSE!” She tried to be reaffirming, but then she thought about if she did, and how if there was a rematch, they’d probably have even more Pokemon than before. Flannery’s hands went between her legs and she closed her thighs tight against them. Would she be prepared?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/arabiansmut for updates on the Elemental Mastery series and other works!


End file.
